


Madara's Cherry Blossom

by NovelistDienne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fucked up romance, Gore, Lime, Love/Hate, Mentions of Sex, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistDienne/pseuds/NovelistDienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They attach themselves to their mistress named Love, who was a beautiful half-demon-half-angel. She was more powerful than her comrade, she makes you feel addicted to her, making you think that you can't live without her. She has this wonderful hobby of playing cruel jokes on those who fall prey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madara's Cherry Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Love The Way You Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/170152) by Dark Promise. 



> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters  
> A/N: Hello wonderful people. This is my first story, so please give me instructive reviews. I do plan to post a longer version of this story. Enjoy!
> 
> Translations:  
> Watashiha Watashio sakura no hana wo aisuru= I love you my cherry blossom.  
> Watashimo aishi te I masu= I love you too.

The night air is thick and hot, the Niagara Fall of rain doing nothing to remedy the feeling. Thunder and lightning destroy anything that stands in their way as they fight for dominance over the black pepper sky. As the battle rages on, three demons go bump in the night following their mistress till the end of time. Fear, Shame, and Guilt were small hideous demons, with rugged icy fingers and toes, pitless eyes, and long jagged teeth ready to devour their next victim. They attach themselves to their mistress named Love, who was a beautiful half-demon-half-angel. She was more powerful than her comrade, she makes you feel addicted to her, making you think that you can't live without her. She has this wonderful hobby of playing cruel jokes on those who fall prey. These past few years has been the most funniest mockery of Madara and Sakura. Hopefully they won't notice her attacking their hearts. Quickly they made their way into the Japanese palace ready to commence their final blow.

* * *

 

Clink, clink, tink went the kunais. The air reeks of sulfur and rotten carnage. The ground was constantly nourished by the blood spilled from broken heroes. The shinobi were lined up in rows by the thousands, all kneeling to meet their end.

> _You've sought the light and in it you have become strong, you've shown the darkness you can fight. Do you hear the voice of crimson? Can you hear it's voice sing inside your heart? Let the crimson flow through your bones and sinew and FIGHT with all your might._

Her masutaa chichi-san always told her to do so and she always did. Even when she was at death's door she always fought with every sinew. But it was over, she couldn't believe it was over. All that effort, all the numerous powerful shinobis, and all of the determination was in otiose.

> _When all your tears are flowing so sharp and so cold, time will be singing its last sweet song._

"We are not afraid of you! We are not cowards!" Naruto defied. Madara plastered an amused smirk on his face before he aimed his kama part of his gunbai at the blond's throat, nice and ready to decapitate him.

"Go ahead and do it, we rather die than be part of the Infinite Tsukuyomi!" All of Naruto's fellow shinobi nod their heads in agreement, each of them grabbing the hand of the one next to them. Madara chuckled, swiftly jumping out of the way when a giant boulder came his way. Sakura couldn't let that monster take the only family she had. She would die with them if she couldn't save them. Moving quickly she took advantage of the distraction from the boulder she previously threw and aimed a chahis filled fist at his face. He easily caught her by her wrist and held it in a bone crushing grip.

Scrutinizing her with his Sharingan he dragged her closer. "How about we make a deal? If you come with me I will not kill your friends with my bare hands." He proposed. Ignoring the pleads of her friends she quickly agreed only to learn four days later, as she was storming down a damp hallway, that it was all in vain.

She busted down the heavy dark wooden door making her way quickly to bitch slap the slightly surprised psychopath. "WE HAD A DEAL!" She screamed with hot unshed tears. She couldn't get the scene out of her head. She had accidentally walked in on the cannibal Zetsu eating a glorious feast of her friends bodies. The silence was pregnant as his mouth went up and down as he chewed on raw intestines and testes, getting blood all over his handmade long necklace. His necklace made of her once alive comrades eyeballs, staring right back at her as she stared at them. Zetsu picked up a hollow head of her hokage Tsunade, drinking thick blood to refresh his throat. He had the damn nerve to asked if she was hungry, offering her friend Ino's finger to eat. She knew it was her because the bloody finger had Ino's new engagement ring. She felt like useless to do anything to save them, their lives laying heavily on her shoulders.

Madara held up his clean hands. "See, my hands are clear of your friends blood. I simply had Zetsu kill them for me. You've should have been more observant before you jumped into an agreement." He said in a matter-of-fact manner. At his wittiness she would have love to bash his handsome face with her chakra enhanced fists until it was as flat as a pancake.

His voice, now sounding like a distant echo when the floor started to slip from her feet being replaced by dewey grass. The sun shone high above the glistening river and wild land. The scene of Zetsu eating her friends turned into a mirage only to be replaced by a younger Madara Uchiha. She never told him this, but about a year after she've been in his presence, she's been having visions of him when he was younger.

He wore the standard Uchiha outfit: a black shirt with a high-collar left slightly open and the clan's crest regal and proud on his back, with blue pants and bandages around his shins. Sakura had to admit that he is a sexy looking god that he was now. She watched as his hair transformed to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye, she was never the one to go for long hair but it looked sinfully wonderful on him. Although still relatively young, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. At times in my dreams, he wore his infamous crimson armour with numerous metal plates. Most of the time, however, he continued wearing the same basic Uchiha outfit. During battle, he often carried his orange-brown gunbai, with just one swing of his wrist, he stole so many lives. He is the perfect image of an evil samurai, the forbidden fruit. It wasn't fair; she loved and pitied him, looking at him as a child, knowing exactly how he became the mass murderer that he is today. As a child, Madara was kind, temperamental, and highly competitive and wanted to perfect everything he did. Despite this, he was apologetic and highly sensitive to his surroundings, Madara was also prone to angry outbursts when he got annoyed. 

Due to the harsh nature of the times they lived in, if only things were different then Madara"s beliefs may have changed. Sakura's heart still hurts whenever she see's Madara and Hashirama's relationship; god how their faces blend in so well with Sasuke and Naruto, her boys. It was still too bittersweet to have her resolve  

If only he could be the same as he was back then, maybe the painful feelings would lesson. Although she hates him for the man that he is now in this era, she could help to love him with all of her heart, knowing him deeper than she's supposed to. If her friends were still alive she would only get to see them die again, once they knew that she was in love with the very same man, who ordered their messy death. She lays there on the plush bed, stuck in her dreams rethinking that maybe Madara's succeeded "Eye of The Moon Plan" wasn't so bad after all. Even though she'll be escaping reality through a powerful genjutsu, everything will feel real, and everything will be peaceful. Madara wouldn't be a ruthless dictator and her friends would be alive, and she wouldn't have to think of the shame and guilt every time she made love to him, drowning into the feelings of love and lust. But here in this brutal reality she had lost hope and found hopelessness. She could never find peace, not even in sleep.

* * *

 

_Sleeping Sakura is Shaking violently_   
_She is in need of unspoken comfort_   
_Dreams of distant love tragedies._   
_~Novelist Dienne_

Madara sat at his desk like royalty would sit as he read this piece from the Haitian American author. He looks over at Sakura naked form. With his Sharingan, he had better vision than normal humans, therefore can see in the dark. His gaze consumed pinkette's sleeping figure in, memorizing the nymph like detail.

He remembered her a few hours ago in that scandalizing, almost see through, ruby, body hugging, long dress. The see through fabric covering her right shoulder going diagonally to her left hip, was partially covered with real diamonds. Sakura is the Japanese term for ornamental cherry blossom trees and their blossoms.

Her name fits perfectly with her appearance and personality. Her slightly wavy, soft, genetically pink hair matches the color of the trees blossoms. She is as strong as the tree stomp and branches that supports the many birds and bees that come for its sweet cherries and nectar. Her exposed back showing the tattoos covering up her scars. He remembered her plump lips as she wailed in full fruition, the sweat traveling down her porcelain milk skin; oh how the sweat was lucky to be roaming down her body and large arse. The feeling of her nails raking through his long hair and his god like sinew. He had to admit that the sight of her body and her orchestra of a voice was the bonfire of the rainy night.

He long ago made a vow, never to love anyone ever again, yet here he is falling in love with the pink typhoon of a woman. When his other three brothers died in battle, he became extremely father-like, caring, compassionate and protective of his last brother Izuna and swore that he would never let him die. He was so close to Izuna, that Izuna even gave him his eyes as a means of better protecting their clan's future. However, after the constant battles between the Uchiha and Senju clans, eventually resulting in his brothers death. He had become so filled with grief and hatred, causing him to embrace his hatred and beginning his descent into darkness. He may have died twice, but in the end it all paid off. Madara has hated love over the years, his love for his brothers made it hurt when they died.

Love has been nothing but cruel to him for the past few years. Just five years ago, after their "supposedly" broken deal, Sakura was condemning him for killing a few shinobi's that was in hiding, with tears in her eyes. "You're nothing but a cruel, conniving, callous, bloodthirsty bastard! Get off your high pedestal! Do you have compassion? Do you see all the women and children you've slaughtered like wild pigs in your sleep? You're a demented monster! You are forever my enemy! What would your brother think of you? He would be horrified to see you like this." She exclaimed, not yet realizing that she revealed her visions of the past. Madara was silently outraged that she knew about his brother and dared to use him a sympathy card.

"And yet here you are literally sleeping with the enemy, keeping my bed nice and warm, like a good little whore is supposed to do. Especially last night and this morning, but that's none of my business" he said matter-of-factly, taking a sip of his green tea infused with honey.

Here they are five years after he conquered the universe. He could bring the whole world into chaos before blinking, yet he was powerless to this woman. At first it was her feisty personality and the fact that she was a strong kunoichi that brought out the lustful possessiveness. The way she defended herself and the people she loved with great grace was hypnotic. He adored the way her smooth, small, and delicate hands could heal people with her medical chakra and make him weak in the knees, yet with those same hands, was able to crush the life of her enemies. He was falling hard for this human succubus. Unable to sit any longer he walked over and climbed into bed with her, giving the unspoken comfort she needed. Already surrendering his heart to love long ago. Sakura automatically latched onto Madara when he eloped her in his embracing body heat.

He couldn't help but whisper in her ear, "Watashiha Watashio sakura no hana wo aisuru."

"Watashimo aishi te I masu." She whispered back, half-lidded jade leaf eyes look into onyx eyes, as they both raised their white flags to Love.


End file.
